


Two Queens

by anakidd



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol (mention), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femstars, Foul Language, Genderbending, Trans Character, a little bit of Amagi angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakidd/pseuds/anakidd
Summary: Solitary wild bees, like mining bees, are constantly present in the strawberry field.Rinne and Shu are both proud queens, so their meeting is bound to be intense!Collab art for the fic by Bunni: https://twitter.com/oxidizingjade/status/1358914461487288328
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rinne and Shu lesbians!

_Yurinosaki Daigaku._

_The dream university of 8/10 young women._

_Conceived by women and for women, regardless social class, race, birth assignment, orientation and any other unimportant details, Yurinosaki Daigaku is designed to women thrive and reach their dreams, unraveling their peak potential. And the campi offer endless activities and resources for such goal._

_However, securing your place among the students that attend every year is everything but easy. The trial of personalized tests and interviews is essential to make sure the candidate will be able to fully make use of the opportunities granted here, achieving their hopes and dreams._

_Fortunately, there is no age limit for dreams ♪ Therefore we remind that Yurinosaki welcomes adult women in every stage of their lives._

_But don’t delude yourself into dazzling lights; the real challenge begins once you step inside._

_And you made it. Receive our praise today; starting tomorrow, a new world of challenges and growth unravels._

_A round of applause and a warm welcome to this years’ dear freshladies!_

“Boooooooooooooooooooooring.”

The red-haired lady sitting in the back let out her rough, monotone voice echo by the hall as soon as the round of applause ceased, to the despair of the friend sitting next to her.

“Rinnnnrinnn….!!!!” The gray haired lady whined, smiling like she was in pain. “What the hell you’re doing during the Principal’s videoconference?? Shut up, please!! All the new students are here!!!”

“The old hag isn’t even here!! It’s the saaaaame damn video eeeevery heckin’ year! I saw it four times already….” She huffed loud, making a funny face. “Jus’ to try and make a big fat impression to the new ladies. Heh, didn’t work with me even in the first time, gotta tell ya.”

“I remember that. Ugh, do you always need to make a scene? Some of the new girls are already looking at us…”

“I know right? Say thanks to mam’ here again. ♪” Rinne smiled largely, showing her fangs and puffing her large chest, bowing her head and waving to all ladies passing by and throwing them concerned or confused looks. “Many cuties this year, again… this university never disappoints, right, Nikiki??!”

“It’s like you came here just for flirting…” Niki shook her head, but earned just an unapologetic shrug from the other.

“I’m just a big lesbian in a women-only university! What can I do? And why do you think it’s the ~dream university of 8 among 10 young women~?” Rinne bounced, imitating the overzealous voice of the video. Niki had gave up getting mad and was just sighing know, following up with the joke out of curiosity.

“I don’t know, Rinrin. Why?”

“Because the other 2/10 are straight. Sadly.”

Not even Niki could hold back a loud laugh. Damn Rinne always a troublemaker, but keeping the boredom far away from their lives. The ginger followed the laugh with her own, until she felt eyes on her again - very intensely now.

A tall pink-haired lady was walking towards the exit in firm steps, violet eyes throwing a stare so deep and cold that Rinne found herself stopping the laughter. Unfazed, the walking woman muttered something - was it unsightly? - before turn way in disdain, clutching her documents closer to her large chest. 

She was one of the last to leave and Rinne noticed how she was catching as many eyes as herself, if not more. Certainly both had outstanding presences, but couldn’t be more contrastant: the newbie had long curly hair and was wearing a discreet, pastel toned business-woman outfit, complemented with delicate earrings and necklace

It was completely opposed to Rinne’s laid-back style composed of short spiky undercut hair, bold piercings in nose, ears and belly button, showing up thanks to the sporty uniform in chamative colors exposing plenty of skin.

“Ah.. Rinrin??” Niki slowly stopped laughing too, a little embarrassed for having left cackling by herself. “What is up? You’re suddenly all serious and pouty…” She smirked. “Yeah, she had bigger boobs than you. I know you aren’t used to it, take your time.”

“Shut up.” Rinne growled, causing the other more giggles. “Who the heck she thinks she is?? All perked up and shit, like she already owns the place... “ She spread her legs, crossing arms. “I’m feelin’ that one gonna be trouble, I tell ya.”

“Trouble, huh?” Niki raised eyebrows and smiled more, interested in that reaction. “Someone finally got you for good? And a new girl, when you’re already going to your last year??? Now I can’t wait to see where this leads… ♪ “

“Shut up, Nini! This leads now’here. Jus’ another annoyin’ princess full of herself, that much I can tell. Not even my type!!!” Rinne suddenly stood up and buried hands on pockets, leaving the hall. But then she turned to Niki once again, unapologetic and deadpan. 

“Find everythin’ ya can ‘bout her. ‘Cause she gonna be trouble in my territory, gotcha??!!”

“Whatever you say to feel better, Rinne Amagi.” Niki just rolled eyes and followed, unimpressed. It was obvious the uptight pink-haired lady caught the senpai’s attention, whatever her intentions could be. Nothing like a good cold gaze to turn the heat on.

Niki didn’t have to work hard to complete that mission, though. In a few days, everyone in the campus already knew at least the name of the talented, beautiful and serious new student that reached fame in a staple of fingers: Itsuki Shu from Arts & Crafts. 

_“Just being in the same room as Itsuki-senpai can flare up my creativity!! You don’t even need to look at me!!!”_ Shu would hear this kind of passionate statement daily, always unfazed by the praise and not taking eyes off her work.

“I won’t then. Don’t be noisy while I craft my artwork, at least!” Shu huffed, knowing that letting the other girls be around would spend a lot less energy than trying to shove them away. “I’m not a senpai though, I’m a first year like you all.”

_“Ahaha, true!! I keep forgetting it! ♪ That’s ‘cause you’re just so cool! I’m so lucky for sharing classes with you!!”_

“I share classes with all first years of Arts & Crafts and some of Fashion and Music. You’re not really special.”

_“Ahaha, true, true!!! I keep forgetting it...! ♪ By the way, senpai or not you’re such an inspiration for us! We can’t help but feel dazzled, you know? Ah, is it a bother?”_

“Well, I suppose you have eyes. Can’t blame you completely.” Shu smirked slightly, sighing. “It’s not a complete bother if you let me work in my design… you should be working on yours too, rig-”

_“OLYMPIC TEAM ALERT, LADIES!! ___

__Before Shu could finish her statement, the sudden shout and the noise of other group of girls running to the classroom’s window threw her off._ _

__“Non!! What is it now?” She frowned and slapped hands on the desk, standing up and scaring a bit the classmate fawning next to her._ _

___“A-ah!! That means the senpais from the Olympic Sports Course are outside!! Our classroom is blessed with privileged view, so you gotta see it, Itsuki-senpai!”_ The classmate pulled Shu by the hand without hesitation and under protests, taking her to the window to join the others. Ignoring her confusion, she pointed down excitedly._ _

__“The Queen Bee is there!!! Our lucky day!!” The girls laughed out loud, while Shu looked down with raised eyebrows. Indeed, a team of girls in sports uniform was running in the grounds under the school and a few athletes already were waving back to the many girls in the windows of that side of the building._ _

__“Queen… Bee…? Where?” Shu shrugged, confused. However, she pouted noticing the impolite ginger of the opening ceremony among the runners. An unpleasant view…_ _

___“Rinne Amagi-senpai!!!”_ The classmate promptly answered. _“The red-haired leader!!! She’s so strong and can throw like a pro!!! There’s no olympic sport she can’t tackle!!! She’s so cool… ah, not as cool as you, Itsuki-sama!! B-but still the Yurinosaki Queen Bee!”__ _

__“That one? She looks like a wild type. How bothersome.” While Shu was thinking the school’s standards were lower than she figured, their eyes met._ _

__Rinne had stopped running just to stare at her, intriguing the other students. The time seemed to slowly freeze while the chants and screams faded out, Rinne burying hands in her pockets and Shu crossing arms, both puffing her chests. The classmates took a step back from Shu, feeling an intense aura building between the two out of nowhere._ _

__Despite being so far from each other, neither had intentions of break or lose the staring contest. Until Rinne smiled largely, bringing a small yellow and black ball out of her pocket. That made some of the girls stare intensely, but Shu just tilted head in confusion. Then Rinne kissed it and… threw it in the direction of Shu’s classroom._ _

__The plan was simple and something Rinne did many times in four years of university. Kiss and throw a ball written ‘go on a date with me, princess’ to the lady of her choice, usually making astonishing success. The whole school knew this technique; and doing it in front of everyone would make an impression for sure._ _

___“What are you gonna do, Itsuki? Reject me in front of everyone, even bein’ a newbie? Or yer irritatin’ Ice Queen facade gonna crumble and yer gonna admit I’m hot as hell?? No matter what, I win this gamble, wahaha!!! Thank ya for showin’ up on the window today!!”_ _ _

__You see, not that Rinne really wanted to go on a date with that Itsuki Shu, of course; but it was a great chance to show off her importance and put the other on the spot in front of everyone. Nothing else._ _

__However, you can’t win all your gambles. Even the most well-thought ones._ _

__Shu didn’t really understand what was going on so she didn’t bother uncrossing arms, her reflexes not fast enough to avoid the ball hitting right her forehead, making her dizzy and falling back on the spot, fainting before reaching the floor._ _

__Screams took over while the classmates tried to help her, and the words ‘fainted’ and ‘infirmary’ could be heard before an uncomfortable silence took over the scene. Slowly, the windows of other classrooms emptied and the rest of the running team left Rinne alone staring at the first years’ window, still not processing what had happened._ _

__“Holy fukin’ Molly, Ri.” Niki was the only one to stay, patting Rinne’s shoulder. “You fucked up. Fucked up big time. You killed Itsuki-chan with a headshot. She dropped dead like a little bird. You’re so cruel, Ri.”_ _

__“SHUT!!! THE FUCK!! UP!!! Don’t laugh!!!” Unfortunately, Niki was already crying from laughter. “Fuck, I fucked up!!! But how!! I didn’t even threw so hard!!! And she didn’t even move!! What a dumbass!!! Behind that pretty cold face and big nice boobs she’s a fuckin’ dumbass!!! That’s the only explanation!!”_ _

__“Don’t worry, Ri, you still are the biggest dumbass of this university.”_ _

__“SHUT UP!!! Ugh, that didn’t go as I planned... ” Rinne was walking in circles, nervous and scratching her undercut. “What the fuck do I do now??!!”_ _

__“Uh… visit her in the infirmary and apologize like a normal person?” Niki raised eyebrows, trying to knock some common sense in Rinne. Always the hardest homework._ _

__“Ah, sure, obviously, taking a flower bouquet and a chocolate box with me since we’re at it??”_ _

__“Yeah! Great idea!”_ _

__“HELL NO??!! Are you serious??”_ _

__“.... God help you, Rinrin. You’re so dumb. Whatever, that’s a _you problem_ and the whole school saw what happened. Good luck getting detention for knocking out a popular freshlady.”_ _

__Niki huffed and smirked, waving Rinne goodbye and leaving her with her inner demons._ _

__“...ugh… Fuck you, Itsuki!! I knew yer was trouble!!!”_ _

__When Shu came back to her senses, she could only hear crying and sobs next to her, like it was a funeral. She took a few moments to remember what happened, even though everything was a blur and her forehead was still hurting a little._ _

__“I’m not dead… Shut up…” She whined, urging the girls to get it together. “Well, maybe my dignity is…” Shu sit on the bed helped by the overzealous classmates, holding the ice pack against her forehead._ _

___“Your dignity is unbreakable, Itsuki-sama!! What a relief!!! A...are you ok…? It was scary when you dropped like that!!!”_ _ _

__“I’m ok….” Her face turned red, embarrassed. She didn’t want to be center of attention like that. “W-well, that was Amagi’s fault!!! She attacked me out of nowhere!!! And my health is fragile.. such a brute!”_ _

___“Oh no no, it wasn’t an attack!! W-well, kinda special type of attack… l-look!!!”_ The classmate showed the ball to Shu, where could be read ‘go on a date with me’, like it was a prize. However, Shu’s eyes widened and she slapped the ball on reflex, surprising the group._ _

__“Non!! This is supposed to be flattering? What a joke!! That girl is a disaster!!! Why would anyone go out of someone like her???”_ _

___“Itsuki...sama? W-why??”_ Such words were too shocking to anyone at Yurinosaki. Even the girls in the other bed turned their heads, jaws dropped. _“I-It’s the Queen Bee…”__ _

__“And what does that even mean?? Someone who shows off and makes a scene in the opening day? Someone who spends her time flirting and playing around? There’s nothing royal about it!!” Shu crossed her arms, determined. “And bees are hard workers. That suits her nothing!”_ _

___“W-well.. she’s v-very talented…”_ _ _

__“Well, it’s _Yurinosaki_. Everyone is. And if that’s her way to create a reputation, I don’t want anything to do with her! I’m here to work and excel my potential, not to play around! Her tease means nothing to me!”_ _

__Shu huffed, throwing a dismissive gaze to the ball in the corner of the room. Amagi really was getting on her nerves from the first day, even though she didn’t want to think about the snarky red-haired. And now she had a literal headache because of it._ _

__“And my beautiful face… That’s unforgivable…” She whined, borrowing a pocket mirror to check the damage. “I’m too young to have a battle scar!!!”_ _

___“Eh… Itsuki-sama’s r-really another level… haha… not even the Queen Bee can affect her! And I’m sure it won’t leave a scar, don’t worry!”_ _ _

__“Hopefully… this day was tragic enough for me. Ugh, I’ll lay down a bit more before going home, so leave me alone for a bit. I can’t heal from this headache with so much noise around me.”_ _

__The girls agreed, still worried and surprised at Shu’s assertive rejection, but knowing the Queen Bee doesn’t give up so fast. However, they didn’t hear the sound of a bouquet of flowers and a chocolate box being shoved in the hallway trash after Rinne overheard Shu’s opinion about her. That’s what happens when you spend too long behind a door, deciding if you are going to enter or not._ _

__“This gamble didn’t end, Ice Queen. I’ll get you.” She grumbled, taking off her pocket whisky bottle to clear the ideas a little, squinty eyes and mind gearing a new plan._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the saga

Just a few days had passed since the _Incident_ between Shu and Rinne, but it was more than enough time for rumours to spread like fire. The school rarely see a boring day thanks to the Queen Bee already, but no doubt Itsuki was in the same league - if not higher. 

In any case, everyone knew that Rinne had made her classic move and not just sent Shu to the infirmary but also exposed the newbie’s very opinionated views about the veteran. Rinne didn’t feel like talking about it to anyone, not even her closer clique, instead turning to her best friend at such moments: Gary. 

“Who cares about a dumb newbie that drops like a flea at any little thing?? Right, Gary??” She laughed, jumping around the boxe punching bag with a man’s face doodled on it. “I like strong women, not little girls made of damn sugar! You agree, right, Gary?”

She punched it strongly in the “face”, making it bounce back and forward while imitating a silly voice. “Of course Rinne-sama, you’re always right!! You’re the best!!”

“Damn right.” She laughed out loud like a hyena, ready to receive the bag coming back with the strongest punch, feeling a ton of stress evaporating from her sweaty pores. “You’re literally my favorite guy, Gary!” 

After patting the wiggling bag, she turned around to get her water bottle and immediately regretted not locking the door as soon as her eyes met Shu’s standing at the entrance, expression enigmatic.

“.......... I-tsu-ki…. just how long….”

“...........Amagi. You look pale.” Shu smirked, absolutely enjoying her surprised face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your scandalous affair with Gary.”

“Shut up, Ice Queen.” Rinne huffed, arms crossed and getting close to Shu in loud steps. “What the hell do ya wanna here? Missin’ my pretty face?”

“Please.” Shu rolled eyes and frowned. “Quit this Ice Queen nonsense, everyone is calling me it already!! Even behind my back!!” 

“Whoa, maybe that’s ‘cause yer one! ♪” Rinne grinned ever more, extremely pleased to see at least one thing annoying the other successfully. “Aw, is it too much for ya? Should’a change to Sugar Queen, that melts in the rain?”

“ _You_ shut up.” Shu stepped forward, staring at Rinne from up close now, piercing gaze so intense that actually vanished the other’s grin. “You know nothing about me, brute. You might think you are the biggest deal around, but I’m neither afraid or impressed of your little show...” She looked at Rinne from head to toe, puffing chest proudly. “You wouldn’t last a day in my shoes.”

“Whoa… we’re dumpin’ the big words now…” Rinne raised eyebrows, smiling maliciously and dropping the high energy mode, rather watching Shu carefully. “Is that a challenge, though?”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Oh, my bad. Not a challenge, but a _gamble_. Yanno, I don’ think yer would last a hour in my shoes either, princess. Yer a big talker, but ya don’t know shit about me, too.” Rinne’s time to show she also knows how to throw a cold gaze. “Whatever ya think I’m brute or embarrassin’, I am who I am. I don’t need to please ya.”

“And who said I want you to please me??” Shu frowned deeply, cheeks turning red. “I should have known this talk would be nonsense!!! See you never again!!!!”

“I’ll make the nickname go away.” Shu turned on her shoes to leave, but Rinne’s serious tone made her pause the harsh steps. “If yer accept my gamble ♪ Let’s live in each other’s shoes for a day.”

“.... I have no intention of playing your games.” She turned her head slightly, clenched fists. “Whatever that means, I’m not interested and I don’t need your help.”

“Aaah, I get it. Yer can’t do it.” Rinne said, patronizing. “I can’t blame ya, being me is not for everyone… except me, of course!!” She mocked, giggling characteristically. “Would be too much fer a little girl like ya.”

Shu didn’t answer immediately, but turned back abruptly and poked her finger on Rinne’s chest strongly. Rinne really got too comfortable in that school and she wasn’t having any of it. 

“Never underestimate me, Amagi. Anything you do I can do ten times better.”

Rinne didn’t even try to hide. That was the expression and words she was looking for.

“Sooo, is that a yes??? We have a deal?”

“You’ll be done with this annoying nickname and apologize for me publicly if I win.” Shu crossed arms, resolute. She would get everything she wanted if that was a serious game.

“Ehhh, yer added one more thing? Whatever, I don’t care. In this case, if I win, ya keep the nickname _and_ go on a date with me.” Rinne smiled so largely her fangs were visible, and Shu actually showed her own too, out of anger.

“What??”

“Don’t trust yer horse?”

“... Ugh. Fine. Deal!!!!” Shu huffed, refusing to shake hands and instead just making a promise sign. That sure felt like a deal with the devil and she wasn’t sure if was the right decision… no way the proud Itsuki Shu could back off from that.

“Amazin’!!! So, we do it tomorrow!” Rinne clapped enthusiastically, then patting the punching bag. “Look, I’ll even let ya use Gary here!!”

“Shut up.This ends tomorrow.”

Rolling eyes, Shu finally left the room clicking her heels. Rinne watched her go, bouncing against Gary and humming. Such a lucky day.

“Ya see, Gary…? Now it’s my time… eh, ya don’t understand? Between just us, then. This is the chance I needed to take the Ice Queen out of her high horse, yanno? I _will_ find somethin’ to show she isn’t as perfect as she likes to show off… no one can be that perfect, ya see? And that superior look she throws at me all the time...?? It... gets on... my nerves…!”

Rinne crossed arms, remembering everything she heard from Shu in the infirmary and the conversation they just had…. and instead of verbalize even more unnecessary feelings, she punched the bag with all she got one last time before leaving the room too. Gary didn’t have to know everything, after all.

Shu was already regretting the deal the next day, nerves cooled down from the discussion. But it was too late to back off, so she proudly showed up for sports training without justifying it to anyone. It was confusing, but no one wanted to confront her serious figure to understand what was going on.

“Ohh, we have a different queen today ♪” Except for the lady that already had to put up with Rinne more than anyone. An angry face wasn’t really a big deal for Niki. “I can’t complain if that means having a break from Ri, so make yourself home!!!”

“... Aren’t you always on her tail, like a helpless puppy?” Shu threw a look to her, not retributing the friendly tone. “Shiina, right? No need to wave your tail to me, I’m not interested in pets.”

“..... whoa.” Niki huffed, throwing one of her long ponytails to the side and solidarizing a little with Rinne’s impression of Shu. “You’re really living up to your new alias… ♪ ”

“It’s your so-called queen’s fault!! I don’t trust any of you, naturally.”

“Fine, fine. Still, you’re here in the Bee’s lair. Really Riri, what a taste you have…” Niki shook head, sighing and moving in front of Shu in line for the running exercice. Then her tone dropped a note. 

“You know, our Queen Bee might be _like that_ and don’t tell her I said it, but… you really don’t know her too, so I can’t really forgive you for the shit you said in the infirmary.”

“W-what??!!” Shu perked up, surprised. “How do you know that??”

“Everyone knows that.” Niki rolled eyes, keeping back turned to Shu. “Just like everyone knows your nickname. And I mean _everyone_.” She crossed arms, waiting for an answer that didn’t come. “I get it, a ball had hit your head. But still, if that’s the kind of shit your spit out when you’re angry… Ice Queen is a too kind of a name.”

Shu clenched her fists, dying to answer but finding herself unable to say anything - the way Amagi got on her nerves since the first day wasn’t really reasonable, but caused her to assume a ton of things and act up. How unsightly… no wonder the teasy nickname caught up so fast, even though she hated to admit it.

“Why she didn’t confront me about it, then?? When we talked?”

“Ahaha. You really don’t know Ri. That’s almost cute… well, you are both dumbasses, so it’s on me to save the day.” Niki turned with a smirk, sliding a bunch of keys in Shu’s pocket. “If you wanna know her better, asking wouldn’t help… but the number of the room is on the key. If you don’t wanna know anything, just throw it away.”

“Why do you think I woul-”

The teacher calling Niki’s name interrupted the talk, and the girl rushed forward to run and jump in the sandbox. That was a wake up call to Shu about the type of activity she would be doing today, all day… 

“I-If I don’t end in the infirmary again, I’ll check this nonsense…” She sighed, defeated. “That better be worth it…”

And it was by sheer willpower and pride that Shu didn’t end in the infirmary at the end of the morning. She had to tuck her whole hair in an intricate braid victorian-style or it would get in the way, her feet was hurting, the sweat was making her feel sick… and for sure the muscles would claim the price in a few hours. So much for a damn gamble.

“Ugh… I’m so unsightly… I despise it...” Whining, she distanced herself from everyone - being called Ice Queen right and left also didn’t help her mood - and washed her face, getting her mind together again. Since most students were moving to lunch break and minding their business, it was the perfect moment to discreetly check the meaning of the keys weighing in her pocket.

It was a surprise to realize the main key was from the gym where they discussed before. Even though confused why Shiina would just give her that and deep down suspicious it could be a set up, Shu entered the empty gym and started looking around.

“Gary. You’re so ugly.” 

She didn’t take long to realize the other keys were from the closets, opening one by one. “If Amagi isn’t behind it, it’s sure violation of privacy… just why, Shiina… what’s your game… well, I suppose I’ll find out...”

The first closet already made her eyes wide and a surprised gasp leave her mouth. A collection of medals and trophies was kept inside, she could quickly count more than 30. Some were bronze and silver, but the majority was the shining gold of 1st place.

“Track team, swimming, running, boxe… weight throwing… so many…” She crouched to see more, now hooked up in the trajectory told by that collection. “Since middle school?? Are you serious?? So that probably means…”

“Tsc.” Looking further, she found the Yurinosaki admission certificate from 4 years ago and pouted. “Indeed, honour admission. Just like me. Well, how could I suspect it from her behavior…?? I just assumed everyone was fawning over her privileged natural blessings! Ah-”

Shu covered her own mouth, throwing a look to Gary. “You didn’t hear that. Whatever.”

Moving to the next closet, another unexpected discovery. It was empty, except for the walls covered in pictures of Rinne and another red-haired girl very similar to her - they looked a lot like family, probably sisters since they were kids in many pictures. The outfits they were wearing as children and the scenario caught Shu’s attention too; it was different from anything she had seen before, and very charming.

“Who would say that even Amagi could have been a cute little girl… ah, the curse of growing up….” One of the photos was laying on the bottom, so Shu picked it up carefully. Absolutely a violation of privacy, but she was driven to that treasure chest already. In the back of the picture was written “Hiiro-chan and I” and depicted them as teenagers, mostly likely a highschool graduation. And from this point onward, only pictures of Rinne with Niki and other friends.

“I suppose their family house is far from college… unfortunate, they seem such close sisters.” Shu sighed, being the youngest of three sisters herself, it was easy to feel sympathy. However, a smashed paper ball in the corner stood out enough to bring her attention.

“Did you seriously just left trash inside? I was almost feeling something for you, Amagi!” She huffed, not watching her own words while grabbing the paper ball. But it seemed to have something written on it, so she unwrapped it just to make sure it wasn’t an important document Amagi just forgot about.

And then she regretted finding it, wrapping it again and leaving it where she found, hands trembling while she locked the closets again and left the room without saying bye to Gary.

“S-Shiina… did you really…” She muttered, clenched fists and stiff posture walking by the hallways, pale as a ghost. “I wish I didn’t know… ugh, I need to talk to Amagi, but first...”

Shu had just one place to go when feeling her mind so agitated. Forgetting about the gamble she headed to her private workroom, straight up opening the door and realizing too late it was unlocked… and her eyes met Rinne Amagi herself there, hands in pockets and staring at the beautiful blonde porcelain doll sitting on a big chair. 

Time froze for a hot second while they stared at each other intensely.

“NON!!” Shu shouted, slamming the door behind her and protectively holding the doll, practically jumping to the other side of the room, back turned to Rinne. “DON’T TOUCH HER!!!”

“I WASN’T- damn!!!” Rinne stepped back, scratching her hair nervously. “Damn you, Niki…” She took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes and waiting to be screamed at, but that didn’t happen. Shu just stayed there, back turned and holding the doll close. The atmosphere was becoming awkward, so Rinne moved on with the conversation.

“Hey, I know what looks like, and indeed it _is_ what it looks like… but I didn’t do anything, neither touched your… doll. Damn… so it’s really your doll.” 

“Yes, I’m Shu-chan’s friend.” Shu spoke finally, in a more.. girly and soft tone, that Rinne never heard before. “She’s a little troubled right now, so let us solve it between us, okey, Rinne-chan? A pleasure to meet you, I’m Mademoiselle. ♪ ”

“.... holy shit…?” Rinne whispered to herself, not sure of what was going on. “Mademoiselle…?”

“Hmhm ~♪ Shu-chan had been doing amazing without me, but today was a little exhausting… and meeting you in her private room didn’t help it, you know? You should take responsibility, like a lady ~ ♪”

“No shit. Yeah, I guess I also had an exhaustin’ as heck day. And found out I’m allergic to oil paintin’.” Rinne huffed, sitting on one of the chairs and crossing legs. “So if ya don’t mind, Mademoiselle, I’m gonna take a breather. Yer Shu-chan also should, jus’ sayin’.”

“She’s doing that, no worries… ~ ♪” Despite the friendly tone, the doll’s voice also had a somewhat passive-aggressiveness. “Now, why exactly were you staring at me?That’s rude, hm? ~”

“Bwahaha. God, the heck is happenin’. Anyway, I don’t see many of yer type everyday, ‘Mademoiselle’, so I was curious. Yer sure one of a kind and hella expensive… can’t blame Itsuki for gettin’ all up in arms over a beauty like ya, Maddy. ♪” 

“Such a charmer. That won’t save you now though ~ so cruel, planning this whole gamble to prank Shu-chan.”

“Whoa, stop right there!! I wasn’t… well I might have planned a thing or two, but I didn’t know Niki was going to give me this key! She just started lecturing me about how I don’t really know ya and can’t be honest about my feelings… lots of annoyin’ shit very Niki-like! But whatever. One more reason for ya to hate me ♪ “

“Shiina-chan too, hm… I see… ♪ What a smart and observant friend you have, Amagi-chan. You’re lucky ~ But I’m afraid Shu-chan can’t hate you for that… ~ since she did the same thing.”

Rinne squinted eyes, posture shifting and tensing up at that words, silently urging more details.

“Shiina-chan also gave us a bunch of keys… and just like you, Shu-chan ended tagging along with it, checking the gym… and the closets there.”

“What the FUCK??” At the mention of the closets, Rinne’s eyes almost popped out and she stood up, taking a few steps forward and staring angrily at Shu’s back. 

“Niki did what?? And you just walked in and looked at my stuff?? My personal closet?? What the hell, Itsuki!!! Quit this shitty ventriloquism and talk to me, hell!!!” 

Rinne raised her voice and that caused Shu to crouch down, a squick escaping her throat and her body shaking. That was enough to make the red-haired stop and bring her back from the outburst, just standing there at loss of words.

“... Shu-chan is really sorry for that. It’s fair if you hate her, but please don’t scare her.”

“This is… shit, Niki. What the hell.” Rinne sighed deeply, rubbing her face and stepping back. Niki really had got both at same time, but that was a talk for later between the two of them.

“Shu-chan is really sorry for what she said in the infirmary, too. She shouldn’t have assumed so many things.”

“Who said I care about it? Why do you think I care about it...?” Rinne also turned her back to them, clenching fists. She asked but she was afraid she knew the answer.

“As soon as Shu-chan realized it was a personal letter, she didn’t read further, but… a few lines were enough to understand.”

“Of fukin’ curse.” Rinne laughed bitterly. The calm and kind voice of the doll was just painful and now a turmoil of emotions was making her body tremble too. 

“And now you pity me. The tragic expatriated girl rejected by her sister… that according to her fuckin’ written words, ‘chose the easy way out’ and ‘have nothing royal about her, unfit to the be the next queen’… now, let’s be nice to Rinne, ´cause she’s a poor, threw away thing!!!”

A heavy silence fell between them, until the firm and elegant tone of Shu returned, even though she still was holding the doll and turned away from Rinne. 

“It’s the opposite. I thought you was pitiful before, but I was wrong and refused to see it until it was rubbed in my face.”

Shu finally stood up and turned to Rinne, holding her breath when meeting the other’s gaze again. The atmosphere was sure tense, but Shu wanted to push through it. Like a real Ice Queen should be able to, she stared at Rinne with a determined posture.

“Going against predetermined roles and traditions to be who you really are and follow your passions… supporting judgment and sacrifices in the process… there’s nothing pitiful about it. That’s why I’m apologizing. That’s why… you earned my respect.” She averted eyes at the end, embarrassed for admitting it. On the other hand, Rinne frowned and stared even deeper at her, jaw dropped.

“... real shit…??” She whispered, almost smiling. It was hard to admit, but that wasn’t a bad answer. And definitely not a bad blushing face from Shu, helping to ease it even more. 

“Well... since we’re at it, guess I shoulda say sorry too, for like… knockin’ ya out, spreadin’ nicknames, assumin’ a lot of shit…”

“Let’ just. Just forget it. Let’s say we’re even and just… start all over again, perhaps.”

“We’re even, huh…. so that means our gamble is a tie, too?” Rinne threw hands behind her back and bounced forward, smirking with another move in her mind. Unaware of it, Shu just shrugged.

“I guess?? Anything but going under the sun for another whole period. My skin is suffering. Still.. will you quit this nickname? I really don’t want to keep it.”

“Suuure I can!!!” That was exactly what Rinne wanted to hear, coming close and casually placing a hand on Shu’s shoulder, earning a deep stare. “So… since it’s a tie… I pay this half of the gamble… and you pay another half, what’cha say hm?”

“Ah, please.” Shu huffed, disengaging and facing Rinne with a frown now. She was back really fast to her usual self... “And my half of the gamble would be coincidently accepting that date, hm?”

“You’re getting the vibe, Strawberry Queen.” Finger guns. “Be honest, we deserve a cake and chill after this hell of a day, dont’cha think? I know the best places ♪ ”

“If you want it sooooo badly…” She rolled eyes, pouting. “I suppose I can spare a couple hours to get over it tomorrow. And you’re just changing a nickname for another???”

“Ah, don’t tell me ya don’t like this one! It really fits ya, don’t deny it. Also, did ya know strawberry fields are the wild bees favorites? ♪ It’s a scientific fact. Impressed much?”

“Do you know scientific facts?*” Shu raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Couldn’t imagine.”

“Ufufu, there’s a lot of things ya don’t know about me ~ but I’ll tell ya more in our date. And… ya can tell me more about yer friend Maddy here too.”

“Mademoiselle?” Shu blinked, nestling the doll close. “Hm, right. That… that happens sometimes. She helps me when I need it.” She smiled to the doll, her expression softer. After all, that was the friend she needed the most when started to be deeply interested in wear dresses and grow a long hair like that, finding her truth away from expectations rooted on arbitrary and obsolete birth assignments.

“Hmmm, I don’t really get it but she’s a cutie too… And yer also lookin’ veeeeeery cute smilin’ like this, way better than the usual long face ~ ♪”

“Ugh! Did you eat a book of cheesy lines for breakfast??” Shu frowned, but blushed deeply. “Hunf, sure you don’t get it… there’s many things about me you don’t know, too.”

“Wehehhe!!! That’s my daily meal yeah, how did ya know? Well… I’m sure I’m gonna understand more things soon, in our d~a~t~e~ ♪” She did a ridiculous little dance that almost earned a laugh from Shu, but the pink-haired was able to hold back. Rinne still needed to work out a sweat before starting getting such rewards, after all.

“Ridiculous… anyway! Before you go… here, you should have it.” Shu handed her the bunch of keys Niki had passed her, solemnly. “Sorry again.”

“Hm, gotcha. Here’s yours, too…” Rinne passed her key to Shu too, taking the chance to hold her hand and kiss it quickly. “Apologies accepted ~ ♪ And see you tomorrow, Strawberry Queen ~ enjoy yer new title!”

‘Y-you!! How dare!!??” Before Shu had chance to be mad at the boldness, Rinne hopped to the window and jumped from the second floor, laughing characteristically and leaving a very flustered Shu yelling at the window. 

“AMAGI RINNE, YOU RASCAL!!! Ugh… she’s still terrible!!! N-non Mademoiselle, I won’t cancel the date… d-don’t laugh!! What side are you on???” 

“Wehehe, she’s damn cute like that too ~ damn Shu-chan, good at everythin’.... yer sure trouble, like I said.” Rinne winked to Shu one more time before run to the grounds, desperate for some adrenaline and sweat after a whole morning failing at crafts. The issues with her sister were still unsolved, but… she had to admit Shu’s words were a good reminder she was in the right place and being her true self.

“I guess it’s not that bad that Shu-chan knows… but Ninishi, I’m still coming for ya and yer know that.”

After thanking her for the little push to get the long-awaited date, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * about the bee scientific fact, Rinne doesn't know shit, it was Himeru-chan who told her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try writing femstars, and Rinnshu keeps wining! They are really fun to write!!


End file.
